2 years after Breaking Dawn
by randomauthor97
Summary: Let's say the Cullens found a girl in the forest and adopted her. Moreover,she has to decide to be a vampire to protect her family. But will a certain someone try to stop her? The story is probably better than this. T for safety :
1. Alicia Clare Cullen

A/N:This is my new novel I hope you like it I think I work hard on it ,sort of. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Newest Cullen

Edward POV

Me and Jasper were hunting I then heard something, and smelt something it wasn't animal

of course. But it was pure human. There was an ear piercing cry. I looked at Jasper but he didn't even know what it was.

He then said "Edward, do you smell that?" Jasper said. I nodded. It smelt like a baby. Then it cried again. I and Jasper were then searching for the baby. But it wasn't what we expected. It wasn't a baby. It was a little 4 year old with a puppy beside her. The puppy growled but we eventually ignored it and went to the little girl.

I looked at jasper "A little help, please Jazz ?" he nodded then he looked at the little girl and she stopped crying. She was so beautiful. Her hair was blonde with a hint of brunette. She was hugging her little puppy when we approached her.

"Hey there. Where are you parents little one?" Jasper asked.

"Mommy and Daddy, and another person went to the ally way togedew den mommy towd me to go wandew awound fow a bit, Alicia wait for momma but she not hewe,yet."she started crying again. I took her in my arms. She hugged my neck. She was very smart for a 4 year old. "It's okay, your going to be alright. We'll take care of you." I cooed. Jasper looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Your a real pro at this Edward." I laughed. Then we took the little girl and her puppy. By the time we arrived at the house she was asleep in my arms.

"Edward! She's sooo cute! Where did you find her?"Rosalie said. Everyone was then crowding around me.

"We found her when we were hunting." I said.

"She's asleep." Bella said.

All of them were looking at Jasper.

"Jazzy, you didn't bite her did you?" Alice asked

"Of course not !"Jasper defended himself. "Well we can't leave her can we?"Esme said.

"But we don't even know her name."I interjected

"Edward" Jasper said "She said Alicia right? So maybe that's her name."

"Oh, Good point I remember." "How about Alicia Clare Cullen ?" Rosalie suggested.

"Not bad. That is a great name. So let's vote, for her name I mean. I vote yes."

Nine votes later, everyone said yes of course.

Then everyone was then smiling. Even I was. I shifted her so that she was resting on my shoulder.

Everyone was looking at the sleeping princess. Who was now a Cullen.

A/N:I hope you liked it !

* HapPY RevieWinG *


	2. New Beginning

A/N: That was chapter 1 everybody ! I hoped you liked it. It was sort of short but yeah I was like thinking hardly and getting my stock knowledge together. So here is another chapter. I hope you like it ! Enjoy !

Chapter 2: New Beginning

Alicia POV(she is now turning 7)

Everyone told me that my parents died cause they got robbed and shot. I understood but I cried a bit. Edward held me the whole time. I didn't know why I was so attached to him. Maybe because he was the one who found me and stuff like that.

But no one really said or talked about how they found me.

I hugged Poppy. She was my puppy that my parents last gave me."Clare breakfast is ready!" Esme ,my mom,called me from downstairs.

I ran for the door "Come on poppy!" I called her, she soon followed. I was called Clare by my family since there was already an Alice.

I ran downstairs saying good morning to my brothers and sisters while I passed by. Mom was making pancakes with egg and bacon and apple juice. Dad wasn't here anymore so maybe he was already working.

I hugged my mom. Then she gave me a plate. "Are you guys hungry?" I shouted directly to the living room.

"No thanks!" a chorus of voices replied.

It was like listening to a choir cause of the altos and sopranos. I laughed and dug in. Poppy ate in her feeding bowl. Jacob, Nessie's boyfriend came in and smelled the bacon. "Hey Jacob!" I called from the kitchen.

Jacob probably kissed Nessie on the cheek since Edward was there. "Hey Clare!" he replied.

"Here you go Jacob" Esme laughed

"Esme your like a mind reader!*scowl from the living room* I was just hungry."

I laughed then finished my food. "Actually, I heard your stomach growl" she laughed.

Alice then appeared in the kitchen. "Alicia come on! I wanna go shopping with you!"Alice said

"YAAAAAAAY were going shopping!" I hopped down the chair then went to change my clothes.

When we came back home it was twilight. Everything was dim in the house. I asked "Alice whats going on?"she just smiled at me. I grew even more suspicious. When we walked in the house,everyone screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAAAY!" I jumped then I looked around. I laughed.

This is the third time they did this for me.

I smiled and said a weak "Thank you." They all smiled at me. I wonder how they can all look angelic everyday. Must be make-up.

My gifts were cool!

Edward, Bella and Nessie gave me an iPod. I hugged them so tight I thought I choked them.

Dad and mom gave me a cute dress that was from some designer that I didn't know nor cared I thanked them and hugged them just as tight .

Em and Rose gave me a designer made bag.

The last gift was from Jasper,Alice and everyone. It was a Cullen necklace.

It had the Cullens crest and the chain was a brilliant silver. I was so happy.

I said "Thanks everybody. This was the bestest birthday ever!" they laughed at that but for me it came from my heart.

A/N: My stories are short . i know. but try to bare with me :). hey, i do my best. Please Review!


End file.
